darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Alran/dialogue
*'Alran:' Welcome to this grand cave of Guthix, traveller. *So, what is this place? **'Player:' So, what is this place? **'Alran:' This is a sacred site of Guthix. **'Player:' Why is it sacred? **'Alran:' Guthix places guardians in places of holy power. There is one such guardian here. **'Player:' But what is special about this place? **'Alran:' It exudes a dangerous magical power that we have been entrusted to protect. **'Player:' Where did this power come from? **'Alran:' It comes from the centre of the big cave. **'Player:' What's special about the centre? **'Alran:' It's very magical. **'Player:' Yes, I get that. Why is it magical? **'Alran:' Something to do with the Fist of Guthix. **'Player:' And what is that, exactly? **'Alran:' The truth is, none of us really know. This place is special to Guthix, because Fiara is here. And we know it has something to do with the 'Fist of Guthix' because Fiara occasionally mentions it. But other than that, we only have theories. Do you want to hear about them? **I suppose so... ***Getorix's theory. ****'Alran:' Well, this is Getorix's silly theory. Listen to it, if you must. At the end of the God Wars, Guthix returned to Gielinor and was angered by the destruction caused by the other gods in their vanity and quest for power. So, maybe he punched the ground in anger, leaving an imprint of power on the ground that has lasted ever since. Because he was angry at the time, the power would have been tainted with aggression, which is why he left Fiara as a guardian, to make sure the power did not escape unfettered. ****'Player:' Do you believe this theory? ****'Alran:' No, I think it's rubbish; if it was true, that would mean Guthix's hand would be a very strange shape. The indentation in the centre of the cave doesn't look like a fist to me. Getorix has just let his imagination run away with him. My theory is better. ****'Player:' Do you want to hear another theory? ***Pontimer's theory. ****'Alran:' This is Pontimer's personal delusion on the subject. After the God Wars, Guthix found something dangerous here and used his power to protect it. ****'Player:' What did he find? ****'Alran:' I don't know for certain, but it must be under that strange impression in the big cave. I think that mark is some sort of ward that Guthix has left to protect the site. ****'Player:' So where does the Fist of Guthix come into this, then? ****'Alran:' Exactly! That's what I told him. It just doesn't make sense. My theory makes much more sense. Do you want to hear another theory? ***Alran's theory. ****'Alran:' It seems I'm the only one around here who can see the truth. Guthix has left us a test. He deliberately created this site of power as a test of individual strength and balance. We do know that this place has existed from around the time of the God Wars, so maybe Guthix felt it was important to test one's strength against another in order to face the cruelties of war. ****'Player:' Does Guthix do that sort of thing? And you let anyone into the cave now. ****'Alran:' Of course, it wouldn't be balanced otherwise. ****'Player:' How do you know? ****'Alran:' I have interpreted the teachings of our Lord Guthix, and the cryptic words of Guardian Fiara. ****'Player:' 'Interpreted' - you mean this is a guess? ****'Alran:' How dare you question my understanding of the ways of balance! Do you want to hear another theory? *Who's the weird looking giant earwig? **'Player:' Who's the weird looking giant earwig? **'Alran:' Shhh! Give Fiara some respect! She can hear you, you know. **'Player:' Fiara? It has a name? **'Alran:' Of course, Guthix chooses names for all his guardians. **'Player:' If...err...Fiara is a Guardian, what is she guarding? **'Alran:' She guards this site. It is a holy site of Guthix. **How long has Fiara been here? ***'Player:' How long has Fiara been here? ***'Alran:' Errr, ages. Since the end of the God Wars I think. She doesn't talk about that much. *I'd better get going.' **'Player:''' I'd better get going.